1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates to an anti-theft device that uses a detectable element disposed in an umbilical cord clamp.
2. Background of the Invention
In recent years, the abduction of newborn children from hospitals, has unfortunately become a problem. To reduce the chances of abduction, hospitals have increased security of newborns by having larger staffs watch over the newborn children and restricting access to maternity wards where these newborn children are kept.
However, these measures cannot adequately guard each newborn child. Once an abductor finds out where the maternity ward is located, it is very easy to wait until the ward area is empty, pick up a newborn child, and abscond with the child. Unless someone sees the absconder removing the newborn child, the abduction will probably be successful.
Therefore, an anti-theft device which can be used to prevent the abduction of newborn children is necessary. However, known monitoring devices cannot be effectively used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,214 to Minasy discloses a responder device that can be attached using a strap to the ankle to monitor the movements of the person. However, the attachment of such a device to a newborn child is difficult. More importantly, even if this type of device were attached to an infant, it is easily recognizable as a security device. It would, therefore be very easy for an abductor to take the responder device off the newborn child and carry the newborn away without being detected.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,345 to Barret discloses an identification tag that can be detected by various detection devices to determine the location of each of these tags. If this device were attached to a newborn child, it would also be easily recognizable as a type of security device, removed from the newborn child, and the abductor of the newborn child could then continue without detection.
Detection devices enclosed in special casings that can be attached to clothing or other merchandise that is sold in retail stores are well known. These devices could only be attached to the clothing of a newborn child and would be easily recognized as a detection device if so attached. These detection devices would be removed and will therefore not adequately allow detection of an attempted abduction.
The present inventor has therefore determined that an inconspicuous anti-theft device for monitoring the movement of newborn children while still in the hospital is needed, and has developed the following invention to satisfy this need.